


Counting the Days

by SomeNights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, hope y'all like it, request from a friend, used to only doing reader fics lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNights/pseuds/SomeNights
Summary: “So, it’s my birthday in two weeks,” Lydia said into her phone.Jordan chuckled on the line. “I’m aware of that.”“Counting down the days?” she asked wryly as she sat on her bed.“Not at all.”“Really? Because I am.”





	Counting the Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepy_Impala (LuceeWithAPen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceeWithAPen/gifts).

“So, it’s my birthday in two weeks,” Lydia said into her phone.

Jordan chuckled on the line. “I’m aware of that.”

“Counting down the days?” she asked wryly as she sat on her bed.

“Not at all.”

“Really? Because I am.”

Jordan groaned at that. “You’re killing me here.”

Lydia laughed. “I plan to make it up to you, don’t worry. Come over tonight?”

“Can’t, late shift at the station.”

“I’ll bring you something.”

“Just bring you,” he murmured huskily.

Lydia ended the call with a smirk. Sighing happily, she got up and grabbed her purse before fixing her lipstick and heading out the door. Luckily, her mom had plans that night, so there was no one to question why she was leaving the house so late on a school night.

She spent the drive humming along to some music and imagining the freedom she’d have in a few weeks. No more sneaking around with Jordan, hidden kisses and him climbing in her window. Her mom still probably wouldn’t like it, but what would she be able to do? Lydia would move in with Jordan if she had to. 

They’d been careful though. It had never gone past a quick feel-up here and there. Jordan had been adamant about waiting until it was legal, though Lydia would have gladly jumped his bones months ago.

Arriving at the sheriff station, Lydia parked her car and hurried inside, trying to seem nonchalant. The other deputies were used to her visits by now and pretty much ignored her. When her eyes met his, she felt the same thrill go through her that had happened when they first met. He smiled, his eyes crinkling slightly. She motioned toward the sheriff’s office and he nodded.

Acting like she belonged there, Lydia strode in and sat on the desk, waiting impatiently. The moment he walked in and shut the door, she was on her feet and pressing her lips to his. His hands fell to her hips easily, hers to his face. The kisses quickly grew heated, Lydia slipping her tongue past his lips. He groaned and she pulled back to shush him with a giggle.

“That was your fault,” he whispered.

“Oh? Should we stop?” she asked innocently.

Lydia began to move back and he pulled her flush against him.

“Not yet,” he muttered before crashing his lips back onto hers.

Neither of them heard the door open, but they both heard Natalie’s startled gasp. They jumped apart to see her and the sheriff in the doorway, staring at them.

“Mom! I thought you had a…date…” Lydia trailed off, making the connection.

Natalie huffed. “What the hell is going on?”

“Parrish?” the sheriff asked angrily.

Jordan and Lydia looked at one another, unsure how to proceed. Jordan turned back to the sheriff.

“Well, sir-”

Natalie interrupted him. “Lydia, get your purse. We’re leaving. And you,” she said, pointing at Jordan, “you will be lucky if I don’t press charges!”

“Mom, we just kissed. We didn’t do anything more than that. We’re waiting until my birthday,” Lydia broke in, trying to placate her mother.

“Exactly how long has this been going on?”

“A few months.”

“Months? You’ve been sneaking around behind my back for months? Oh, you are so grounded.”

Natalie grabbed her daughter’s hand and began pulling her out of the room. Lydia fought back and ripped her arm away, rushing into Jordan’s arms and kissing him fiercely.

“Lydia!” Natalie cried.

The woman pulled her daughter away. Lydia’s hand reached for Jordan.

“Two weeks! I love you!” she called desperately.

Jordan didn’t get a chance to say it back as the sheriff slammed his door behind them.

He kept his hand on the door, not looking at the deputy. “I don’t need to tell you how bad this looks.”

“No, you don’t. I apologize for putting you in this situation.” Jordan clenched his jaw. “Do you want my badge?”

The sheriff sighed. “No, I don’t want your badge. But listen closely. You are not to see, text or in any other way contact that girl until she is of legal age. You got me?”

Jordan nodded. “I got you. Thank you.”

The sheriff ran a hand through his hair. “Tell me something. Why her? Why a 17 year old girl?”

Jordan thought for a moment. “She’s smart. Beautiful. Wise beyond her years. And she puts me in my place. Keeps me grounded.”

Sheriff Stilinski looked his deputy in the eye. “Do you love her?”

“Yes, sir. I do,” Jordan replied, without hesitation.

The sheriff nodded. “Two weeks. Then, you tell her that. Now get back to work.”

Jordan returned to his desk, feeling numb. They’d both been hoping the big reveal wouldn’t happen until after Lydia turned 18. All in all, it went okay. At least Jordan still had his job.

The next two weeks passed agonizingly slow for both of them. Lydia went through school in a daze, Jordan going through the motions at the station. Now they were counting down the days more than ever.

It was a rainy midnight, two weeks later, when Jordan heard a knock at his door. He frowned, not sure who would come by so late. Upon opening the door, he saw Lydia, drenched from the downpour. He moved to let her step inside, both staring at the other.

“I didn’t get to say it back,” Jordan said softly.

“Say it now,” she replied.

He took her face in his hands. “I love you too.”


End file.
